


Shower

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mostly I just wanted to title this "what was I thinking", Not so gentlemanly Harry Hart, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loose interpretation of this prompt: Eggsy expects Harry will be a gentleman in bed, maybe even a tease with how calm and collected he is. But the truth is Harry in bed is a lot like Harry in combat: uninhibited, ruthless, and bloody efficient at hitting just the right spots. When they finally do the dirty deed Eggsy is reduced to a writhing, moaning hot mess before he knows it. The next time though, Eggsy is ready; it's full spy-on-spy sexy times with both trying to get the upper hand in seeing the other get undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Eggsy’s fingers flexed into the sheets, clutching desperately as he whined deep in his throat. He wanted to move, to spread his legs impossibly wider but the sheets twisted around his calves, making movement difficult as Harry continued with his punishing pace.

This wasn’t what he had expected, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the ride. Sweat slicked his skin, Harry’s hands searing on his hips as he pounded into him, and he couldn’t even keep his head up any longer. He let his forehead rest against his arm, panting raggedly as his cock gave a valiant effort to harden again. His mind went blank, barely clinging to the sensations of Harry pumping his hips and pounding into his prostate. The only noises filling the air were that of skin slapping against skin and a voice he couldn’t recognize as his own, begging for more.

\---------

He groaned as he massaged his fingers through his scalp, shampoo worked to a perfect lather, removing all the grime from his latest mission. Harry’s house had been closer than HQ, and Harry had given him a key for a reason, though it was the first time he’d used it without calling ahead.

When the shower opened he didn’t even look, already recognizing the presence as he leaned forward to let the water cascade over him, washing away the suds.

A hand settled on his hip, and from the way it tightened, pressure verging on hurt, Eggsy knew he was in for another treat. He leaned back into Harry’s chest, feeling rather contented when lips sought out where his neck met his body. It was well below his collar, and Harry knew it as he worked on sucking a bruise into his neck. “How was Budapest,” Eggsy murmured, and Harry simply hummed, reaching around to grab his prick. He still wasn’t gentle, grip firm, and now that he’d experienced it he knew just how little time it would really take for the older man to wring an orgasm from him.

He didn’t want it to go that quickly.

Leaning back he was able to press himself to Harry’s front, grinding back as he felt Harry’s cock jut up against his arse. “Ain’t you going to ask me about Liverpool?”

“Later,” Harry grunted, slipping two fingers against his rim to test how prepared he was. 

The fingers in him would have been lovely, but he wasn’t here for that right now. Instead he slammed his elbow back, hoping he would take Harry by surprise and perhaps gain the advantage. He had to take every advantage that he could, using the loosened hold to turn around, pressing Harry up against he wall and kissing him fiercely.

It was all teeth, and his lips would be sore tomorrow, but it was good to enjoy this side, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth as he slipped a leg between Harry’s. “I think now’s a good time,” he argued, mouth slipping into a full grin as he felt Harry’s leg twist around his own, trying to trap his ankle to knock him off balance.

He took advantage of it, letting it seem as if he was stumbling back but really just repositioning himself, knowing Harry would come after him. There was little room to maneuver in the shower, but that was what would make it fun as he slid to the side.

Harry was waiting though, moving with him, eyes smouldering but a pleased smile on his face as they looked at each other through the streams of water pouring from the shower head. Eggsy waited, blood throbbing with anticipation, watching for Harry’s tell. The slightest glance to his left and Eggsy was in motion, ready to intercept only to realize too late it was a feint. In a flash he was pressed up against the cool tile, a hand in the center of his back and another trapping his wrists.

It wouldn’t be too hard to break the hold and free his hands, but he could feel Harry pressing in, his cock wet and hard as it nudged against the back of his thighs. It would hurt if Harry took him now. He’d stretched himself earlier, using his fingers when he’d first arrived and realized Harry wasn’t home, but it would still be rough.

His hips rolling back provided an answer in simple movement.

Still, he wasn’t going to make it easy. He made Harry work to spread his legs, bending his knees and rubbing shamelessly against the leg that Harry finally managed to slip between his thighs, letting himself groan as loud as he wanted just to hear Harry curse behind him. He had plans for that mouth. Not right now, now he was going to get himself good and fucked so he’d have another day of walking slightly bow-legged and having Merlin smirk at him. 

Perhaps in the morning though.

“Ever fucking think I might want to talk about Liverpool now?” he asked when he could manage to find the words.

“Is it necessary to talk about Liverpool now?” Harry sounded frustrated but he could feel the older man holding himself back, actually moving back slightly and letting out a deep breath.

“Not if you fuck me hard enough I can’t remember it,” he replied back cheerfully.

His reward was the head of Harry’s prick sliding against his crack, nudging at his entrance before sliding forward and Harry grumbling beneath his breath. It was hard to line up without either of them using their hands, but the second time he managed it, pressing in as Eggsy hissed under his breath.

It was a matter of biding his time as Harry pushed in slowly, adjusting and knowing that at some point Harry would slip up. He felt split open, and it would be easy to just stand there and take it, knowing that Harry would have him sobbing in pleasure before this was through, but for now he just listened for the murmured words of praise that Harry sometimes showered him with, but never quite so much at once. Telling him how good he was, how well he opened up for him. Leaning in to ask him in a low voice if he’d opened himself up while thinking about him, if he’d imagined Harry in here when he’d done it.

He’d only managed nodded and whined answers, chest pressed against the tile still as Harry started moving in earnest, surging forward until he found his prostate again.

Harry’s hands slipped down from his wrists and back to his hips, coaxing him into a faster rhythm, and it was time. Another elbow back wouldn’t work again, Harry might be expecting in, but instead Eggsy brought his hands forward quickly, pushing off the wall hard enough that Harry had to stumble back a few steps, slipping out of him in the process. There was no time to mourn the loss as Eggsy turned, pressing them together from chest to thigh with Harry’s back against the wall, hands trapping Harry’s wrists back against the wall.

“A gentleman shouldn’t let his guard down,” he reminded his mentor, letting himself smirk as Harry growled. “But I ain’t no gentleman, not really. I’m willing to make deals.”

“Deals,” Harry repeated, eyes narrowing, and Eggsy’s grin only widened. 

“Like maybe I’ll keep letting you fuck me but only if you let me climb you like a fucking tree.”

There was a slightly pause before Harry nodded. “That’s the sort of deal I could make,” he agreed, and Eggy had to cut him off, leaning in once more for a biting kiss.

He had to let go of the older agent’s wrists in order to put his hands on his shoulders for leverage, relying on Harry’s strength as he wrapped his legs around his waist. It was too easy to just rub up against him shamelessly, loving the slide of their cocks together, but he wanted Harry back in him even more. 

Now that Harry knew what he wanted he was quick to cut their frotting short, leaning back against the tile with his shoulders to brace himself as he hoisted Eggsy up a bit higher, hands pulling his arse open to expose his hole.

Water was hitting his back, running down his arse, and he tried not to moan when something more substantial pressed against his rim.

It felt natural for Harry to press into him, and he let himself lean forward, pressing their foreheads together as Harry made sure he was fully seated before starting to rock his hips.

The pace quickly moved to brutal, and how Harry managed to get that much traction on the shower floor was beyond him. He couldn’t find it in him to complain, managing to halfway unwind his legs to press against the shower wall and put a bit more power to their thrusts.

His balls were starting to draw up, tightening with barely being touched, the head sometimes rubbing against Harry when the angle was right, when Harry bothered to speak again.

“If you haven’t come yet when this is over I’ll let you fuck my face.”

It was said almost flatly, as if Harry talked about having his face fucked daily, and the thought alone had him tensing up, white stripping Harry’s chest all the way up to his chin. 

“You can’t just fucking say things like that,” Eggsy’s voice had a touch of hysteria to it as he leaned forward, lapping up a drop of white below Harry’s lip despite the smirk the older man was displaying.

“Can’t I?” Eggsy jolted as he felt a finger prodding at his already stretched rim and Harry just kept talking in that maddeningly even voice of his. “You don’t even know yet what you’re capable of,” Harry insisted, and then it slipped in.

He whimpered. There was no other word for it, clinging to Harry at the feeling of _too much_ as he felt Harry’s pace stutter and turn erratic before stilling. He managed to pull himself together enough to place a sloppy, open-mouth kiss on Harry, shuddering as the extra digit slipped out and then trying not to keen at the loss when Harry pulled out completely, gently lowering him as he managed to unwind his limbs from Harry’s waist.

His legs were shaky but Harry steadied him before slowly coaxing him forward and back under the spray of now lukewarm (at best) water. For several minutes they simply existed in silence, helping each other clean up and lazily swapping kisses when they felt the urge, and it wasn’t until the water was off, Harry pulling his towel out of his hands to try to dry his hair that the older agent really spoke.

“Now then, how was your mission in Liverpool?”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess awful days at work mean I stay up and start writing PWP way too late at night? I wanted to fill at least one PWP or Angst fill before I went into a long fluff au (which I'll probably try to start posting this weekend?)


End file.
